


Short Stories 2: Sci-Knight in Blinded me with SCIENCE!

by RyuKlinge



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: Original Story
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Science, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuKlinge/pseuds/RyuKlinge
Summary: This is the second story in my short stories for the month. This is about my own Science Powered Superhero like Captain Atom, Doctor Manhattan, Firestorm, and etc... of the name of Sci-Knight. He has the power to control all aspects of science. So he can distort gravity to allow himself to fly, he can control any aspect of science like that. This story a little more UltraMan (The Tokusatsu Hero) influenced too.





	

A giant reptilian monster rampages through the city. The citizens screaming for help as they run away from the terror of the monster. The monster fires a giant fire blast at one of the skyscrapers collapsing it and rain down debris all across the ground. A glowing blue figure appears making all the debris stop before it hits the ground. He pushes the debris to go flying at the monster. The monster screams as the debris hits it hard. The glowing blue figure's energy dies down revealing a white, teal, and silver super hero masked superhero. 

I am Sci-Knight, I got powers from a weird dimensional rift in the universe. I gained control over all aspects of science. So no monster 40 feet tall or more can stop me from saving this city. 

“The biggest question I have is why is there a giant Reptile attacking here.” Sci-Knight says as he notices the monster recovering. The monster fires a giant fireball at Sci-Knight. Well this monster seems like it only responds by instinct. I probably can stop it without hurting it. Sci-Knight puts his hand out in front of him and stops the fireball mid air. “You have some nasty breath, you should be breathing this on people.” He throws the fireball into the air disintegrating it. “All right your turn monster.” Sci-Knight flies at the monster breaking the laws of gravity with his powers but before he reaches the monster a portal opens up in front of Sci-Knight taking him to another dimension.

This happens from time to time, I use my powers too much and I end up back where I got my powers. He looks around only seeing strange lights. He hits the ground hard as gravity takes over again. “Arrgh...Damn power cancelling dimension. I hate this place.” 

“Well this place doesn't like you much either.” A cloaked man in a mask appears in front of Sci-Knight. “Albert Nathaniel was it? Or is it Sci-Knight now?” 

“It doesn't matter both are my name. What does matter is why am I here now when my world is in danger.” He asked angrily. 

“So it only matters if your world is in danger, not mine? Or any of the other worlds that are in danger right now?” The cloaked man asks him inquisitively.

“What, no! That's not what I meant, I meant that I currently have to help stop the current danger that no one else can.” 

“Well, I can't let you do that. See you have been foolish using your new “powers” for your own self-gain and not even bothering to know where they come from. You may be able to re-write science to your own whim on your world but your powers drain the life blood of this world.” He points to the walls that glow with energy through cracks in the wall. “This world will barely survive if you keep using your powers like you do. Now is your world more important than this one?” 

“I...I...don't know. I just wanted superpowers so I could finally help the world I'm from, I know I got caught up in the thrill they caused but I was doing actual good more than just what I thought I could just becoming a scientist.” 

“Well, you would have done actual good with science if you focused more on us. Our scientists are the superheroes here and helped save plenty of people. However, all our good is going to go away because some one has delusions of grandeur and wants to play superhero.” He opens a portal behind Sci-Knight. “Now, this was just a warning. If you use your powers you will destroy this world and that is a crime against us. If you try to destroy this world the retaliation you will face will be immeasurable. Just keep that in mind as you solely focus on saving your world.” 

“I'm sorry for any damage I've caused and if I could fix it I would. But I can only do so much, and I don't know why anyone on your side didn't contact me sooner before all this damage occurred. Something's rotten on this world and I think it's your cloak. I'm not going to condemn any world and I'm damn sure I'm going to save both of them no matter what.” He walks out through the portal. 

“Heh heh, he is a clever child, but he doesn't know what he's in for.” The cloaked man turns away from the closing portal walking slowly. “This world is dangerous to whomever dares threaten its safety.” 

Sci-Knight starts falling in the sky after appearing back on his world from the portal. Great...the mysterious figure puts me in a position that forces me to use my powers. Sci-Knight manipulates the air around him as he stays a float. I don't know to trust him or not but I have to find that giant reptile and take him out without using too much of my powers. He flies off following the trail of destruction the monster left. “Dammit, that blasted distraction made it cause more harm here. It couldn't have gotten that far though.” A fireball hits Sci-Knight from the side as he crashes into the ground. The monster appears from out of camouflage. It roars loudly as it spits out more fireballs at Sci-Knight. “I'm too distracted by what that asshole said. I can't die and I can't let this city get destroyed. I can only do what I can, and what I can do right now is fight!” Sci-Knight looks at the fireballs as he manipulates his body with energy and grows to the same height of the monster. The energy around him absorbs the fire into him. “I'll make this quick, you won't cause anymore damage.” The monster roars and slashes at Sci-Knight. He blocks the monster's claw before it reaches him. “You're open.” He tries to activate his powers but the energy peters out on him. “What?!” The monster strikes Sci-Knight across his head knocking him back onto the ground. “Urrgh... that hurt, I don't really want to kill this thing, but if my powers don't work I might not have a choice.” The monster stomps on Sci-Knight's chest. Seriously not helping. The monster continues to stomp on his chest. Sci-Knight raises his hand's and grabs the monster's foot. “Urgh powers any time now.” He pushes back against the foot and throws the monster back. Sci-Knight stands up and rushes towards the Monster. Please work. Please work. Please work. He puts his hand in front of him as it starts to slowly glow. “Oh thank Einstein it working.” Sci-Knight grabs the slightly dazed Monster as his energy starts to surround the monster. “You won't be any trouble at six inches tall.” The energy starts shrinking the monster down to the size of an action figure. Other world I hope you're all right. I'm sorry that I am destroying your world. Hopefully you'll survive my own shrinking too. Sci-Knight surrounds himself with his own energy and shrinks down to his normal body size. As he finishes shrinking a portal opens up underneath him transporting him to the other world. Not again! He hits the ground in the other world as his powers stop working. He gets up to see him surrounded by people in uniform that look like the equivalent of soldiers. “Albert Jonathan Nathaniel a.k.a. Sci-Knight. You are under arrest for all the collateral damage you have caused to this planet. You will have a trial for all your misgivings. May the gods have mercy on your soul.” The soldiers but energy bonds around his hands. I never expected this when I got super powers. Though if I really am causing the destruction of this world I deserve this. At least I saved Earth while I had a chance. I won't give up though, I want to save this world too.


End file.
